


strange love

by hakenangst



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taekwoon likes to watch the city go by at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ this tweet](https://twitter.com/babyhyogi/status/737613420892065792).

On warm summer nights, just after the sun had set below the horizon, sometimes Taekwoon liked to stand on the balcony of their apartment with a cigarette between his lips. He leaned against the black metal railing at the balcony's edge and stared down at the people and cars moving back and forth in the city three stories below. Some of his hair was long enough to fall in front of his eyes and he did his best to move it behind his ears with his free hand, but a couple pieces were still too short to stay in place. He made a mental note to text Wonsik later and ask if he could clean up the messy ends - he was much overdue for a haircut.

Taekwoon watched the moths as they flew in erratic patterns around the streetlights closest to where he was standing. It was a few feet down the road, but if he looked hard enough he could see their small figures flitting about - dark brown when in front of the light and almost white when they were farther away and caught in its glow. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, but he was still lost to reality enough that he didn't hear the door to the balcony open and close.

It wasn't until he heard someone cough that he became aware of the fact that he was no longer alone, and he turned around to see Hongbin in a chair with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was wearing a plain white shirt and had his lips wrapped around an orange popsicle. "Oh, hi, Hongbin-" he started, then paused, his voice trailing off into a mumble. Hongbin had on a pair of grey sweatpants, but they were a little baggy and from his angle to the side Taekwoon could see the black waistband of his underwear. They were also a little long on him, the ends of the pant legs extending past his heels so only half of each foot was visible. "Are those my pants?"

Hongbin shrugged his shoulders, but he was smirking around the popsicle. He removed it from his mouth slowly before he spoke. "I just grabbed the first thing I saw."

"Aren't they a little big?"

He wasn't phased. "They have drawstrings." He was about to put the popsicle back in his mouth, but paused with it halfway there until the smoke drifting from in between Taekwoon's fingers caught his eye. "Are you going to smoke or did you just light that cigarette to watch it burn?"

Taekwoon cursed and looked down at the burning stump. He stamped it out on the metal railing and turned to put it in the ashtray on the small circular table next to Hongbin (Hongbin had insisted on the ashtray after seeing a picture online of the inside of a dead rabbit that had eaten several cigarette butts - apparently they were attracted to the smell). He had only been able to take two or three drags from it before he had spaced out, and he only had four more left in the pack so he wasn't willing to light another. He grumbled something under his breath about wasting it when he looked to the side and saw Hongbin's face. He had the popsicle in his mouth again and was looking up at Taekwoon with his eyes widened in an exaggerated manner. Taekwoon bit his lip and tried to avert his eyes - the air was already hot and sticky enough without this - but Hongbin removed the popsicle from his mouth with an obscene "pop" and kept his playful eyes locked on Taekwoon while he licked his lips that had formed themselves into a coy smile. There was still a spot of orange near the corner of his mouth, but Taekwoon wasn't going to say anything. Not yet, at least.

Hongbin pulled himself to his feet using his free hand to grab onto one of Taekwoon's arms, but Taekwoon wasn't expecting it and almost fell on top of him before he regained balance. As they stumbled, Hongbin accidentally dropped the popsicle and it landed in the middle of his white t-shirt.

"Shit," he muttered through gritted teeth as it fell to the balcony floor to reveal a large, wet orange spot. "It's going to stain."

"It's okay," Taekwoon said at almost a whisper as he leaned in to kiss him. He let his fingers sneak underneath Hongbin's shirt to tease the skin there and smirked against the other's lips as he felt him tense up.

Hongbin swatted weakly at Taekwoon's shoulder and pulled away to complain, "Your hands are cold!" Taekwoon smiled back at him, but Hongbin took his hand that had been holding the popsicle several moments before and placed it to the back of Taekwoon's neck. Taekwoon gasped and visibly shuddered. He made a grab for Hongbin's wrist but Hongbin turned around to run inside. He didn't bother giving chase because in a matter of seconds Hongbin was standing next to him with a hand to his forehead - a result of a giant "thwap!" caused by him running into the closed glass door.

"Are you okay?" He tried to hold back his laughter, but the question shook with it and he had to bite his index finger to prevent it from bubbling over. His hand smelled like the cigarette smoke, but he had mostly gotten used to it over the years.

Hongbin stood up straight and stuck out his tongue before properly opening the door to go inside and left it open for Taekwoon to follow. Upon closing the door after himself, Taekwoon grabbed Hongbin by the waist and pulled him back around for another kiss. He had backed Hongbin up against the kitchen counter when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, but he turned it off and tossed it to the side. The sun had already gone down for the night; nobody needed to talk to him that badly who wasn't already in the room with him.

Hongbin was sitting on the counter, and Taekwoon kissed up his neck while taking the opportunity to once again slide his hands up the younger's shirt. Neither one of them could stop smiling, and their barely-contained giggles were still echoing in the small kitchen well into the night.


End file.
